


West of West

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I'll recheck my tags once the whole season is over, Post Season 8, canon divergance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "What is West of West?" She muses.





	West of West

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only acceptable outcome of this season. I accept nothing else.

"What is West of West?" She muses. Sunlight tints their skins a molten gold as they lie together in bed. Looking up at Gendry, she tucks herself closer still to his side.

Arya dances her fingers up his sternum. She allows her hand to be caught in his. Arching in, she huffs a short laugh when their lips press sweetly. Moving slowly, softly melting into Gendry's touches and gentleness, their kisses speak the words they aren't able to string together just yet. 

It is done now. All is over, and all is right with the world, and for his suffering, Gendry is the lucky bastard who gets to hold Arya in his arms. To kiss her. To cherish her as she should be.

"What is West of West?" He parrots back to her when they part.

"Everything." Arya says, curling a hand on his cheek. Gendry cards his fingers through her hair in return. "Will you follow me?"

"As you wish, milady." He whispers with a smile, tugging her back down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
